babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Chronology
I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm just annoyed that each episode page links you to the previous and following episodes or movies in chronological or broadcast order, but there is no single page showing all the episodes in those orders. Oddboyout 00:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I like where this is going so far. Keep up the good work. Radagast83 19:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Perhaps though we should adapt it to include Crusade episodes and perhaps even the canon novels and comics? If memory serves several of them run parallel. One small suggestion, maybe "Chronological Order" isn't quite the right title, perhaps simply "Chronology" would suit it better? Blind Wolf 12:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed on adding in Crusade and the canon novels and comics. It would be nice to have a complete listing of all B5 universe stories. How should we handle In The Beginning or Deconstruction? "Framing" or add in separate entries for each time period that the acts are set during? "Chronology" may work. Radagast83 19:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's more or less what I had in mind and I think that's how the dates are already listed on the episode sidebars. I think the same should apply to the 'Shadows of Past and Present' comics as all four issues take place in early season 2 but mostly feature the events back on Syria Planum. The *real* challenge is how to handle the novels as most of the canon ones take place over a fairly long stretch of time. Not so much of a problem with the Psi Corps books as there isn't much else story-wise that runs parallel. 'City of Sorrows', the Centauri and most especially the Techno-mage novels on the other hand weave in and out of certain episodes and movies and at times cover the same events. Perhaps marking them by chapter, or--if the novel skips along a little faster--by page number? Plus of course there's that whole sticky mess that is the sequence of events in the first Centauri novel...I think we'll have to figure out what's the best way to handle that before we include it. Blind Wolf 02:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::P.S. It's probably a tad too complicated for our needs, but I rather think this kind of graphical chronology would be ideal and solve any worries of confusion that a bog standard table might present...plus it looks pretty. Mind you, editing the thing looks more than a little scary... Blind Wolf 15:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I can add the canon comics, and the separate parts of things with framing stories and Deconstruction, and I can try to date the chapters in City of Sorrows. I try to can add anything else that's not listed yet if it already has a date listed on its own page (assuming those dates are from AT&S). But I'm asking before I procede because I'm not confident I'll get all the dates right (in some cases I might be stuck relying on material from Midwinter, which I know conflicts with AT&S sometimes), so it probably won't be entirely accurate until somebody with more knowledge proofreads my work. If folks think it would still be helpful I can try to do it when I get some time. 03:57, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Do you think I didn’t do that for To Dream in the City of Sorrows or the canon comics? And as a matter of fact the first four canon comics ARE dated. As I had already stated in the introduction to the Babylon 5 Historical Database sometimes there wasn’t enough data to make an exact date determination. So as I wrote it, and know what I am talking about, what can you do any different to my authorised work? Terry Jones author of the Babylon 5 Historical DatabaseB5historyman (talk) 13:12, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :Why are you so angry at me? I was offering to try to collect dates already present on the wiki and add those items to the table on this page, which is marked with a banner saying it's incomplete and editors should complete it. If that banner is in error it should be removed. I don't need my head bitten off just because I offered to help, or because I'm not already 100% familiar with this wiki. Clearly my contribution is not welcome. 14:30, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Who said I was angry? I am simply pointing out facts. Nothing more, nothing less. This is the trouble with on line communication, there is no context to what is written. A conversation in person would be different as you can see body language. Here you can’t and it leads to misinterpretation. And I am quite happy to identify myself and my associated user nameB5historyman (talk) 15:23, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Format So what is the best format? This is the one I've started with: Episode Name/Production #/Episode (Season##xEpisode##)/Release Date/Story Date (YEAR-MO-DA for easy sorting) Oddboyout 11:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's fine for now at least, so continue as you are. Obviously the books, comics and the short stories don't have production numbers so just leave it blank or put in "N/A" if it makes things easier. Perhaps I should make up a template with a little graphic icon that clearly marks an entry as a B5 or Crusade episode, a book, a comic, movie, etc. etc. :Something that'd make it look like this perhaps? : - : On the other hand I suppose we could colour code the rows, like so : - : Or does that look too busy? Also note that we might have a problem with B5 and Crusade production codes interfering with one another. Are these the *actual* codes, or just abbreviated ones? On other shows the codes appear to be a little more complicated than just a 3 digit number. Blind Wolf 16:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : EDIT actually another option springs to mind, would could try using a modified version of the template I made for the List of Crusade Episodes article; which already has a little colour bar that could be customised for each entry. Not sure how well it'd interact with the sorting table though, it might need a little experimentation. Thoughts? Blind Wolf 16:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Draft for complete Chronology I just made this. Hope it helps. I am no good at editing in wikis so please feel free to use this anyway u please. 15:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC)dencrypt @1329.se This is not a advocated way to watch the show if you havn't seen it before. It will spoil some of the suprises by watching it this way and it is not intended so. However. If you are a chronological freak like me then you will probably find this very pleasing. Some novels, short stories and comics are not carved in stone when it comes to their specific date because some of them does not contain dates at all and has been guessed, somewhat arbitrary, where they might be happening in the timeline for the B5 universe. B = Book M = Movie S = Short Story C = Comic If no prefix. It is an original Episode. 2115 B Dark Genesis: The birth of the Psi Corps 2189 B Deadly Relations: Bester Ascendant 2257 B The Shadow Within M The Gathering 2258 Season One ("Signs and Portents") Midnight on the Firing Line Soul Hunter Born to the Purple Infection The Parliament of Dreams Mind War The War Prayer And The Sky Full Of Stars Deathwalker Believers Survivors By Any Means Necessary Signs and Portents Grail Eyes A Voice in the Wilderness part 1 A Voice in the Wilderness part 2 Babylon Squared B The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Casting Shadows The Quality of Mercy TKO Legacies Chrysalis C In Darkness Find me B The Dream in the city of sorrows 2259 Season Two ("The Coming Of Shadows") Points of Departure Revelations C Treason C In Harm's Way C The Price of Peace B The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Summoning Light B The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Invoking Darkness The Geometry of Shadows C Duet for Human and Narn in C Sharp C Coda for Human and Narn in B Flat A Distant Star B Voices The Long Dark A Spider in the Web A Race Through Dark Places Soul Mates C Shadow Past and Present C The Agains the odds C Survival The Hard Way C Silent Enemies B Blood Oath The Coming of Shadows B Accusations GROPOS All Alone in the Night Acts of Sacrifice Hunter, Prey There All the Honor Lies And Now For a Word Knives In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum C The Psi Corps and You Confessions and Lamentations Divided Loyalties B Betrayals The Long, Twilight Struggle Comes the Inquisitor B Clark's Law The Fall of Night 2260 Season Three ("Point of No Return") Matters of Honor Convictions B The Touch of Your Shadow, The Whisper of Your Name A Day in the Strife Passing Through Gethsemane Voices of Authority Dust to Dust Exogenesis Messages from Earth Point of No Return Severed Dreams Ceremonies of Light and Dark A Late Delivery From Avalon Sic Transit Vir Ship of Tears Interludes and Examinations Walkabout War Without End, Part One War Without End, Part Two Grey 17 Is Missing And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Shadow Dancing Z'ha'dum 2261 Season Four ("No Surrender, No Retreat") The Hour of the Wolf Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? The Summoning B Personal Agendas Falling Toward Apotheosis The Long Night Into the Fire C In Valen's Name C In Valen's Name Part 2 C In Valen's Name Part 3 Epiphanies The Illusion of Truth M Thirdspace Atonement Racing Mars Lines of Communication Conflicts of Interest Rumors, Bargains and Lies Moments of Transition No Surrender, No Retreat The Exercise of Vital Powers The Face of the Enemy Intersections in Real Time Between the Darkness and the Light Endgame Rising Star 2262 Season Five S Hidden Agendas No Compromises The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari The Paragon of Animals A View from the Gallery Learning Curve Strange Relations Secrets of the Soul In the Kingdom of the Blind A Tragedy of Telepaths Phoenix Rising The Ragged Edge Day of the Dead The Corps is Mother, The Corps is Father Meditations on the Abyss Darkness Ascending And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder Movements of Fire and Shadow The Fall of Centauri Prime S Shadow of His Thoughts Wheel of Fire S Genius Loci Objects in Motion Objects at Rest 2263 M River of Souls 2265 M The Legend of the Rangers S The Nautilus Coil 2266 M A Call to Arms 2267 Crusade Racing the Night The Needs of Earth The Memory of War The Long Road Visitors from Down the Street The Well of Forever Each Night I Dream of Home Patterns of the Soul The Path of Sorrows Ruling from the Tomb The Rules of the Game War Zone Appearances and Other Deceits B Legions of Fire: The Long Night of Centauri Prime B Legions of Fire: Armies of Light and Dark 2269 S True Seeker 2271 M The lost tales: Voices in the Dark 2274 B Legions of Fire: Out of Darkness 2278 M In the Beginning 2280 B Final Reckoning: The Fate of Bester 2281 Sleeping in Light 2560 S Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic ~1 million years into the future The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babylon_5 http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/lurker.html Hi ! The Deconstruction of Falling Stars should be the ultimate episode of the saga ! the date is 1'002'262 and other dates are the past ! 21:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Source of exact dates? I've been wondering for ages now... Many of the individual episode articles give exact dates in their infoboxes, but as best I can tell, not one of them provides a citation for that information. I started rewatching a few days ago and have yet to see any proof in the episodes themselves, and can find no such corresponding information on the episode pages of the Lurker's Guide either. So, aside from a few specific verifiable examples (Chrysalis, for instance), where does this information come from? — DigiFluid(Whine here) 01:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, the dates are from my work The Babylon 5 Historical Database, the first version was printed in the Official Babylon 5 Magazine, then published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5. The Database was used in house at Babylonian Productions B5historyman (talk) 06:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) *That's...interesting. I'm really confused as to why they would be okay with a series of dates that significantly rearranges the first season. That's not to dispute it, mind—if that's the system that was officially published, and recognised by Babylonian, that's just the way it is. It's just that I find it odd, and was wondering why it's laid out the way it is. — DigiFluid(Whine here) 02:04, August 11, 2016 (UTC) It took a lot of hard work to construct, creating calendars for the respective years, organising the stories based on internal continuity, collaborating with Joe Straczynski and Fiona Avery trans atlantic to make sure everything was correct. I fully explain it in the Introduction to the Historical Database in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5.B5historyman (talk) 07:20, August 11, 2016 (UTC) *It wasn't meant as a criticism. If anything, I'm grateful that someone(s) put in so much work to lay things out. This is a level of dedication that's seldom seen in other SF franchises. I'll have to see if I can chase down a copy of AT&S! — DigiFluid(Whine here) 23:29, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't think it was :) Glad you like what we came up with. I must warn you that AT&S has been out of print for a while now and it is increasingly hard to find copies out in the wild. If you do they're usually very expensive. Keep checking b5books.com as occasionally they get sets of scriptbooks back in stock as part of their buyback and AT&S is usually one of the volumes.B5historyman (talk) 07:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC)